Simply Complicated
by Kage Kodomo
Summary: Kimi Mitaro is the new student, with a dark secret. Her soul remains heartless around the blood she has shed. Can Kimi remain heartless to accomplish what she was truly sent to do, or will she give in to what she truely feared? YYHFB Xover
1. Chapter 1

HEY! New fic here by Kemiko, Mika and Hirina! I hope you like it! This is just a prologue. If we get enough reviews we'll continue. And before I start, can anyone tell me what an AU story is? Ok. This is a crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho but the wont come in until later chapters.

Key:

"Talk"

'Think'

_Flashback_

----------

Prologue

"_I have a new mission for you…" The male figure spoke, running his fingers through the girl's hair. "The Sohma family…They are special… I don't know how… but they're aura interest me. I am intrigued by it. That is where you come in…"_

A girl walked down the halls of Kaibara High, looking for her new class room.

"_I want you to watch them. You are going to observe their behavior… and find out what is so special about them." The man went in front of the girl he was talking to, giving her a sinister grin. She stared back at him with emotionless eyes._

'Hmm…. Let's see….' The girl was starting to get frustrated. Where the hell was that room, DAMMIT!

"_I want you to make reports to me on anything that you learn." He smirked and cupped the cheek of that girl. "And when I have enough… I want you to make them suffer… I want you to kill them… brutally murder them… one by one."_

She looked up when she found the room she was looking for. "Finally" She muttered in annoyance. She opened the door to the class, growling quietly when all eyes were focused on her.

"_Do you understand me?" He held her head with both hands now, staring deeply into her silver-ish blue eyes with his cold purple-ish black ones. "Do you understand your mission? Do you understand, Kimi Mitaro?"_

"Ahh. Class, we have a new student with us today. She just transferred here from Meiou High, and she will be with us until graduation." Mayu-sensei said, bringing the girl to the front of the class.

_The girl stared at her master, with no expression what so ever. She opened her mouth and spoke with a soft, voice…_

"Please welcome, Kimi Mitaro" Mayu said, smiling at the girl.

"_I understand."_

----------

There. That is the prologue. I know it's short but if you send us reviews, the chapters will be much longer! So, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank our three reviewers. And a special thanks to our very first reviewer, I Love Athrun, THANK YOU for taking the time to read our fic. We will try our best to keep you, and all the other reviewers satisfied. Next chap is here!

_Simply Complicated_

_Chapter 1_

Kimi looked around the room lazily. There were many faces. Majority of the male population was ogling her body, while the females short her dirty looks. Well… some of them. The teacher, Ms. Mayu, asked her for all the papers she said she would turn in on the day she arrived. Kimi gave her all of it, the permission slips, grades, and all that good stuff.

"Thank you. Please, have a seat next to Tohru Honda." A girl with cheerful brown eyes and brown hair waved her hand. She was sitting next to a girl with blond hair and a punk kind of air to her. A girl with long black hair was behind her, with a gothic yet strange aura surrounding her.

Kimi silently walked next to the girl and sat down, not saying a word. Mayu looked at Kimi. Something was strange about her.

"Well, I'm sure all of you know of the project starting Monday. Since Kimi came here today, we have an even number if boys and girls, everyone will be partnered with someone of the opposite gender. I have gotten permission from your parents to do this, so there are no complaints." She looked around the room before she continued. "There is one bucket up here, containing the girls' names. A boy will pick a name and that is your partner. When you get your partner, sit next to them and wait for further instructions. So, let's get to it!"

----------

Yuki Sohma's heart pounded as his name was called. He walked up to the bucket and drew a name. He looked at the name on the card and nearly screamed… in joy. It was Tohru! Tohru was his partner! He called out her name and majority of the girls sighed in disappointment. Tohru got up happily and sat next to Yuki. Yuki's fear came back to him when he heard Kyo's name being called.

He watched Kyo walk up to the bucket and stare at it for a second. He reached into the bucket and pulled out a name. Yuki noted that on Kyo's face, the orange hair cat didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. He opened his mouth and called out the name.

"Kimi Mitaro."

The girl in question didn't even seem to hear him, but proved them wrong when she got up and sat by him. It wasn't long before everyone was paired up and Mayu was in front of the class once again.

"Now, as you all know, this is the first time we have ever tried a project like this. You and your partner will live together for three months. Both of you will keep a diary of each day. At the end of three months, you will turn in your diary and be graded on the details the content, and how well you and your partner adapted to each other. Since it doesn't officially start until Monday, which is the first of the next month, I give you the rest of this week, and the rest of this class, to decide who will be moving into whose house. Have fun." With that Mayu sat back at her desk and lazily watched the class.

Yuki didn't have to discus with Tohru because she already lived there. Kyo didn't say anything to the new girl who didn't even acknowledge his presence. It wasn't long before Saki Hanajima was behind Kimi staring at her with suspicion.

"Your waves… I cannot see them." She said, shocking majority of the people who heard. Kimi ignored her.

"Hey! You can at least show some respect!" Arisa Uotani yelled. Kimi never said anything either. Uo was getting pretty pissed off at this girl. Tohru saw the fight that seemed ready to start and put her hand up.

"Uo-chan! There is no need for violence!" She defended. "Oh come on! Maybe she's just shy!" Uo "hmph-ed" and plopped into her seat, her partner looking kind of scared. Mayu sighed. Her class would never be normal.

"Well. Class dismissed."

Everyone started getting up at the same time. Kimi stood and whirled around to face Kyo. "Is it ok if we do the project at your house?"

Kyo looked at her in shock. Her voice was so soft. She blinked in confusion at his dumb look. Kyo snapped out of his shock and nodded. She started at him for a second before turning on her heals and leaving. 'Well… there is nothing special about this Sohma… Maybe I should watch them more.' She growled in anticipation. She always loved a good challenge… it was… entertaining…

----------

Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Uo, and Hana sat outside, ready to eat their lunch, when Momiji and Hatsuharu popped up.

"Hey guys!" Tohru said cheerfully.

"Hi!" Momiji responded. Haru remained silent and walked over to Yuki and tugged on his shirt. Yuki looked at him. "What is it?"

"Hello, Yuki." He said. (Aww! Haru is soooo adorable in chibi form!) Yuki sweat dropped.

"Hey… isn't that that new girl?" Uo asked, pointing to the back of a girl head.

"How do you know?" Kyo asked.

"The hair…" They all looked. It was a girl with long midnight blue hair, and silver highlights. That was very unique.

"Well… that explains it…" Tohru muttered. "HEY! KIMI-CHAN! OVER HERE!" The girl in question turned around to look at them. She sighed and walked over. "Hi…" She muttered.

"HI! I guess we should introduce you to our friends, Momiji Sohma, and Hatsuharu Sohma." Tohru smiled as she pointed out each one. Kimi stared at the two boys. "More Sohma's…"

"Yea… they have a lot of family. But these four are the only ones who go to this school."

"Hn. Whatever, I really don't care." She said and walked over to the tree and, with one easy jump; she was on a randomly chosen branch, looking out at the school.

"Wow… How'd you do that?" Momiji asked.

"Training…" She responded.

"Training for what?" Haru asked.

"Fighting…" She twitched slightly. "Now stop… asking… questions." All of them backed down instantly. She watched them and decided to make her mission a little easier. She invaded their mind…

'Gosh she's mean!' Momiji thought.

'………' That was from Haru. Kimi sweat dropped.

'This will be a long three months with her.' Yuki complained to himself. Kimi found that interesting. She thought she was living with Kyo.

'It's bad enough that I have to live with that stupid rat, but now this girl too!' Kyo mentally shouted. Kimi cringed a little, his loud voice hurting her sensitive ears. She didn't miss the rat part of his thoughts which only confused her more.

'Her waves… I must find them' Saki thought.

'I don't like this chick.' Uo scowled.

'I don't like you either…' Kimi thought bitterly.

'This might be hard…' Tohru thought. Kimi frowned. What did she mean? Kimi didn't like confusing missions… just entertaining ones. 'Damn you all to hell…' She cursed.

----------

"Crap…" Kyo cursed, "Crap… Crap… Crap… CRAP!"

"What's the matter Kyon-Kichi?" Shigure asked sweetly.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"We have another girl coming to live with us." Yuki said, looking for something in the fridge. "OI! There's no more cheese…"

Everyone stared…

"Ugh…" Kyo pushed him and got some milk, "At least she's mean. She acts like we're a germ or something."

"Is she cute?" Shigure asked with a perverted grin plastered on his face. Yuki threw an apple that bounced off the perverted mans head.

"Well I have to say… She is very pretty." Tohru said.

"Well, is she won't hug us we'll be fine."

"Che… stupid girl won't even touch us…" Kyo muttered.

"Where is she going to sleep?" Shigure asked as he began to look for something to write with.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Uh…" Tohru began.

"Does this mean… the project that is… that since we live with each other, we have to sleep in the same room?" Yuki asked as he found a piece of cheese and stuck it in his mouth.

"You know… I never thought about it… We should ask Mayu-sensei soon." Tohru said.

"Good idea Tohru-kun! Spoken like a true genius" Shigure said. Tohru turned many surprising shades of red. "Now… Let's have leeks for dinner!"

Kyo blanched.

"I HATE LEEKS!"

----------

Kimi leaned against a tree. It was near the school but not too close. She was panting, trying to regain her breath. She wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Stupid demons…" she said as she stood up and began walking towards the school for another agonizing day.

"Kyon-Kyon, maybe you should try talking to her." Kimi could hear behind her.

"Might as well Kyo-kun. You're going to spend a long time with her anyways." It was Tohru. Kimi could tell that voice anywhere.

"Well, what if I don't want to?" Kyo's stubborn voice met her ears.

"To bad 'cuz there she is."

Kimi soon had 4 pairs of eyes on her.

"Oh! Kimi-chan!" Tohru cried running to her with eyes wide as saucers. "What happened?"

Before Kimi could reply, she noticed a figure clad in black, staring down at her from a tree, with crimson eyes. A smirk formed on the figure's lips. Kimi's eyes darkened as she returned the same look to the spiky haired man.

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Haru looked at the tree but the figure had already disappeared.

"Mitaro-san, what are you looking at?" Yuki asked.

Kimi didn't reply. She stared at the tree, that same challenging smirk plastered on her face. With an excited yet sadistic grin, Kimi whispered, "The chase is on."

----------

The gang all took a seat when they reached the class room. Kimi still wore her grin.

"Alright. That's it!" Kyo said as he stood up from his chair and walked over to Kimi. He pounded on her desk "What are you smirking about?"

Kimi dropped her pencil on her desk and looked up at Kyo, still smirking, "None of your business… Kyon Kyon" Kimi smiled and when back to playing with her pencil.

"Grrr! Don't Call me that!" Kyo yelled out before returning to his seat.

Uo leaned over her desk towards Kyo, "Maybe it won't be so bad. I'll be entertained for three whole months… starting in less than three days."

Kyo huffed, pounding on his desk "Leave me alone Yankee!"

Uo stood up, "Who are you calling a Yankee you little brat?"

"Don't call me a brat!"

"Would you BOTH shut up?"

All eyes turned to Kimi. She was staring at them with her silverish blue eyes. "Stop acting like kids. You're too old for that." She smiled.

Kyo stared at her for a second and sat back down with a huff. Uo glared heatedly at the girl and sat down. Did she mention how much she disliked her?

As the class went on, Kyo turned to Kimi and looked at her. She was no longer smiling, but twirling her pencil in her hand, staring at it with a calm look on her face. She looked… peaceful. Kyo stared. 'Maybe she isn't so bad…'

Kimi noticed Kyo's eyes on her. She looked back, staring into his eyes for a second. Then she glared anime style. (You know -.-) "What are you staring at?" she snapped.

Kyo blanched. "I change my mind!" he huffed, "and to think I actually thought about giving you a chance!"

"What ever Kyo-chan."

Kyo twitched, "What was that?"

"Oh nothing." She smiled sweetly.

"Don't give me that look!"

----------

Kimi sighed as she sat in the small apartment she had. The first week of school was hectic. She had already packed for this mission… err… project. It seems that they _did_ have to sleep in the same room, if it was big enough, but not in the same bed. She sighed, "I hope that bastard doesn't snore…"

"I hope you don't get attached…"

Kimi's eyes lost all emotion as she heard that final statement. She didn't turn to look at the intruder for a moment.

"Trust me, master… I won't" She finally said, turning to look at the man who sent her here.

"Good…" He turned to leave but stopped. "Oh… and Kimi… When you kill them… I want a souvenir…"

----------

END CHAP!

Mika here! Hi Hi! I hoped you enjoyed this chappy. It was fun writing it…. REALLY FUN! Uh…

_Um… yea… Thank you Mika… heh… Kemiko saying adios. Rina has no message so yea… BYE!_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
